Destined
by J4X3YN
Summary: Most of the residents of Twilight Town had arrived in Traverse Town, after their world was pretty much destroyed. Hayner wishes to go back to the world he vaguely remembers and find his sister. Will Hayner accomplish his dream? What stands in his way? And what happened to the sister that he once remembered? Rated T for safety. (Takes place during the events of Kingdom Hearts)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this is my first fanfiction so I hope you guys enjoy. I own nothing. This takes place during the events of Kingdom Hearts, though the prologue takes place 10 years before. Get to reading and please read and review to let me know what you think and if there are any improvements that need to be made. Thanks...**

_ J4X3YN _

* * *

**Prologue**

The sky began getting dark. Anyone that lived in this world could tell that there was already something wrong; the sky had never darkened before. However, this isn't the reason for everyone hiding underground in the dark gray safety room. Creatures had submerged, attacking the town and its people.

This was why the townspeople had also locked the doors, hiding in terror and panic. Why everyone was scared of not being able to see the beautiful sunset they all once knew, or seeing the ones they loved and cared for.

**_The Heartless..._**

Not even the Struggle reigning champion, also the youngest in history, Setzer could hold them off. He was only 16 at the time. Sure he had defeated a few but once the horde was fully emerged, he was the first of many to go underground.

A huge white portal had lightened the huge room where the town citizens were hiding. Everyone was stunned, not even knowing what it was.

"You cannot save your world now. If you wish to save yourselves, walk through the portal that I have summoned." A voice spoke. "Walk through the portal or become those monsters." He spoke again. In seconds, many of the citizens had ran through the portal, as the monsters had finally entered underground; breaking through the locked steel doors. Luckily, everyone made it. However, the citizens knew that they would never see the peaceful world they once lived in. Or so they thought...

**Chapter 1**

"Hayner!" His maternal grandmother yelled. It was seven in the morning, and school started in an hour. Luckily, it was the last day at Traverse Secondary School. A day that many 8th graders like Hayner couldn't wait for. Everyone was excited for Traverse High School, especially since there weren't any uniforms.

Hayner rose as he heard his grandmother's voice. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, then got dressed in his uniform. The outfit consists of a purple blazer and tie, white button up shirt, khaki pants and shoes of his choice, which were camouflage sneakers.

He marched downstairs to wait for Olette and Pence. They've always walked to school together, alongside his sister Arlene who has been missing for many years now. Hayner was very sensitive about it. Seifer wouldn't even dare to mention it to Hayner and he was nothing but a bully to him and Pence; it was rumored that he had a crush on Olette so that's why he didn't mess with her.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes grandma, I did."

"Don't forget your bag."

"It's the last day. We aren't doing anything today; the only reason why I'm going is to makeup a short quiz."

"You still need a pencil..."

"I have-" Hayner began, until he realized that he didn't.

"Right." His grandmother said sarcastically as she handed him a pencil.

"Thanks." Then there was a knock on the door. His grandmother opened the door. It was Hayner's best friends, Pence and Olette.

Olette was wearing a gray pullover sweater, a purple plaid skirt and tie, a white button up and orange flats. You'd only see Olette in a skirt during school hours because of the pressure of her mother. Olette was very much a tomboy.

Pence was wearing a purple blazers and tie, a white button up, black shorts that covered most of his knees and white sneakers. Surprisingly, he was also wearing his white headband that he usually got detention for if he was caught wearing it in school.

"Good morning Mrs. Comer." They said simultaneously as they take a seat on the couch beside Hayner. Mrs. Comer had left to go wash clothes.

"I'm so excited!" Olette squealed.

"Tell me about. One step closer 'til adulthood."

"It's all happening so fast, y'know?"

"Are you okay Hayner?" Olette asked. Pence was oblivious to Hayner's concern.

Hayner sighed. "Its just that life's flying by and before you know it, you'll be living full of regrets. I don't want that for me."

"Constantly bagging on yourself isn't much better though." Pence encouraged.

"You're right." Hayner agreed. "Do you guys still have the dreams at night?"

"Yeah, all the time. Yet when I ask my parents or any adults, they tell me it's just a dream."

"Same." Olette replied. "It's always about this beautiful town with a beautiful twilight sky where the sun never sleeps. Until the day it does and everyone's panicking. And those monsters are attacking and soon it's all gone in darkness."

"They're hiding something, they have to be. There's something more than this small world. There has to be! And I'm going to find it." Hayner said, referring to the adults.

"No, we're all going to find it. The three us." Pence corrected.

"Together." Olette added.

"Kids, it's ten 'til eight!" Mrs. Comer yelled from the wash room. Quickly, Hayner and his friends ran out of the apartment complex. Little did they know that the last day of school would be the first day of an unforgettable journey. Because Hayner's dream was a little different from theirs. And he wouldn't tell, whether or not the promise he made was real or just a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eeep! My first review. And the story already have followers and favorites?! You guys have no idea how much this means to me. I seriously thought myself that this story would be a huge bust but thank you so much! I really, really, really, really appreciate it! :) Just in case you didn't know: ("") = talking, ('')= thoughts and **_flashbacks are written like this_**. Read along now**

J4X3YN

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hayner, Pence and Olette had arrived in front of the school building precisely at 7:58am. The school building was located in the second district, due to space.

They entered the school together in a simultaneous sigh. They were staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Let's just get this over with." Pence said.

"Yeah because nobody wants to be around fatso." Seifer yelled as he entered with his lackeys Fuu and Rai.

Seifer wasn't wearing his tie, which was required, or a blazer. He was wearing a white sleeveless button shirt, with jeans and black sneakers and his typical beanie. What a rebel. Rai and Fuu were wearing similar outfits to Olette and Pence, only Rai was wearing jeans and black sneakers and Fuu's skirt was khaki and she wore purple flats to match.

"When are you going to stop bringing others down?" Hayner asked in anger.

"Whenever you two aren't such losers. I don't see why Olette wastes her time with you."

"Or how your lackeys follow you around?" Pence murmured.

"Funny, just like your face " Rai argued.

"Don't you guys have someone better to bother?"

"Actually Hayner, no I don't. Thanks for asking. It was nice talking, see ya guys later."

"Why can't he just leave us alone?" Pence asks as he gets out of Seifer's and his gang's earshot.

"Because he has nothing better to do."

* * *

_"You're it!" says the blonde as he touched the other boy's back._

_"I'm so tired." The other boy panted._

_"I'll be it for you Pence!" The girl suggested._

_"No Olette, let him try this once." The blondie said. The other boy then sat down and sighed._

_"Let's do something else." Pence pouted. Before a blink of an eye, seven mysterious monsters had surrounded the children in a circle. Many people had panicked had ran off, while others tried to help; only to get hurt and run away like everyone else._

_Luckily, a boy had jumped in the middle of things…literally. He jumped in the middle of the circle that the monsters had formed. As he landed on his feet, he summoned a key-like sword. It was dark colored and had something on a chain attached to it like a key would. The kids had gathered behind the boy in fear._

_Another person jumped in as well. However, this person looked exactly like a mouse, summoning another key-like sword. This one was blue and had stars all over, even stars on the chain that was connected to the sword. "Take the kids somewhere safe." He demanded._

_"Alright guys, let's go." the blonde boy said. Soon afterwards, the boy and the kids were running as the mouser guarded them from the creatures._

_While running to find a hiding spot, two flying monsters had tried to attack but failed as the boy defeats them both with one blow each._

_They finally found a room to hide in, behind two gates._

_"Th-thank you, sir." The girl said hesitantly._

_"Y'know I could of had them."_

_"Oh please, you were screaming like a little girl when that bird almost hit you."_

_"You were too Pence!" the boy was laughing._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"Nothing, it's just that you remind me of me and my friends. I'm Ventus by the way, but everyone calls me Ven."_

_"I'm Hayner and these are my friends Olette and Pence."_

_"Where are you from?" The girl questioned._

_"Well you see..." Ven began. _

_"Ven!" the mouse interrupted as he ran inside the room. "Thank goodness you're all okay, I was beginning to worry."_

_"What would cause them to chase children?"_

_"Their light. A person's light shines the brightest whenever they're young. You can feel it just by looking at them. Their lights must shine even more than usual."_

_"Hayner!" A voice yelled. It was a young woman, around the same age as Terra and Aqua. Her blonde hair was worn in a short inverted bob. Her eyes were brown like Hayner's and they had the same skin complexion. She wore a dark gray tank top with black jeans and black biker boots and a restaurant apron._

_"Hayner, wake up! Wake up, Hayner! Get up stupid!"_

* * *

Hayner had obviously drifted off in his math class, which was the last class of the day.

"Now, now Seifer. No need for name calling." Ms. Reid, the teacher said. "You haven't given me your quiz yet Hayner."

"Oh, here ya go." Hayner walked to the front of the classroom to set the little piece of paper on the desk, then sat down in his usual seat: the back. It was the seat closest to the left most window and you could get a real good view of everything outside.

'It's real, I just know it.', Hayner thought to himself as he stared outside at the dark sky that was lit with bright stars. The sky always looked like this, though many of the residents knew instinctively what time it was since they've lived here for so long.

"Dude are you okay?" Pence asked Hayner. Though he was oblivious to many things, it was very obvious that something bothered him.

"It's just the dream."

"Chill out, school's almost over with. Soon, you, me and Olette will be hanging out around the ice cream shop all day."

"Yeah I guess so."

'What if...', Hayner thought. The bell rings and the school is let out. Everyone cheers and bombards the doors to finally get out of this school.

Running, Hayner stopped Pence to tell him something. "Hey, meet me at that crazy old lady's house. Tell Olette."

"Her house is all the way in the third district. No one's allowed in or out of the third district without adult supervision."

"That's why we're sneaking in."

"That's insane! Do you know how much trouble we'll get in?"

Hayner smirked at the idea, though he didn't like the idea of getting in trouble.

"How hard can it be? No one watches the entrances at night. Leon and his gang have other problems in their hands. What's so sacred in the third district anyway?" Hayner tried to persuade as they make their way out of the school building.

"If you say so then." Pence said hesitantly.

Pence, Hayner and everyone else who attended Traverse Secondary School had left the second district safely, to go back to their districts. As requested, Pence told Olette about sneaking into the third district. They had waited at Hayner's house all day, dressed in their usual attire, until his grandmother fell asleep. After she fell asleep, the children begun their plan.

"Are you sure it's worth it?" Olette asked as they quietly escaped the apartment complex.

"Why isn't it? This will finally answer the questions to the dreams we've been having." Hayner persuaded.

"Hopefully." Pence muttered. It was very much like a spy mission, avoiding as many people as possible behind buildings. While hiding in the alley, a boy appeared. He seemed unconscious.

"Whoa!" Olette said in awe.

"Who wears jumpsuits?" Pence asked, examining the boy's clothing.

"Who wears sweaty white headbands all day?" Hayner joked.

"He seems so familiar." Olette whispered, not trying to wake the boy.

"Let's just go before Leon finds us."

"We just can't leave him here Hayner!"

"What else are we suppose to do? Take him with us? I don't even know the kid." The boy had then came to, looking around to see where he was.

"What a dream." he said, falling back to sleep. A dog had then came running in the boy's direction and licked him in face. "Huh, this isn't a dream!"

"That's right kiddo." Hayner responded as he put his hands into his khaki pant pockets.

"Where am I?" the boy asked the three friends.

"Traverse Town." answered Pence.

"Oh boy."

"You're not from around here, are you?" The boy shook his head no.

"You guys didn't happen to see anyone named Riku or Kairi around here, did you? Riku has silver hair and Kairi's is a like a brown-ish color, sorta like yours but darker." the boy described, using Olette's hair to describe Kairi.

"Sorry." Pence said as he shook his head no.

"I've got to find them!" the boy said as he took off, along with the orange colored dog.

"Well that was weird..." Hayner said as they watched the boy walk off. They exited the alley to see where the boy was headed.

"This is totally weird." the boy said to himself as he examined the unknown world.

"Tell me about it." Hayner murmured.

"I'm in another world." the boy continued, not knowing that the three friends were behind them. He then ran into the accessory shop that was ran by Cid.

"Another world?!" Hayner exclaimed aloud as they were out of the boy's earshot.

"Maybe he has a concussion..." Olette suggested.

"Think about it though. Have you seen this kid before? Everyone in this town goes to the same school from Kindergarten to 12th grade." Hayner explained.

"Let's just go before we get caught." Pence suggested. The three ran quietly to the entrance that leads to the second district and entered quietly, without getting caught.

"One more district to go and we'll be on our way to the crazy old lady's house." Pence whispered. The boy that the three had met earlier had also entered the second district with them.

"Are you okay kid?" Hayner asked.

"I'm not a kid! I'm fourteen years old!" Hayner chuckled.

"Relax, that's what I call everybody I don't know. I'm Hayner and these are my friends Pence and Olette."

"The name's S-" the boy began until they witnessed a man running. He tripped and suddenly his heart exited his body and was fused together with a dark orb and turned into a creature that the kids haven't seen before. The man's body disappeared.

"What in the world?" Hayner said aloud to himself. Five other monsters had appeared and surrounded the group. The boy then summoned a key-like sword. The three had gathered around the boy.

"Ventus..." Hayner murmured to himself. The monster had pounced at the boy, leaving the three to head for the third district entrance until they were cornered by yet another monster.

"Well this is the end." Pence said hesitantly. Hayner as well had summoned a key-like sword, similar to the one that the boy in his dream had wielded.

"What the?" Hayner asked. The monster had tried to attack the three, but Hayner swung the sword at the monster and it vanished with only one powerful blow.

"Where in the world did you get that?" Pence asked as he examined the sword. Another monster had appeared and charged at Olette. Surprisingly, Olette had summoned a key-like sword as well; similar to the one that the mouse had wielded in their dreams. Olette had used the sword and the monster vanished in thin air with a hard blow as well.

"How come I don't have one?" Pence asked nervously as he examined the swords that his friends had wielded.

"Where did you get that?" Hayner and Olette questioned simultaneously as they examined the other's sword.

"Whoa!" the boy said, as he finished fighting off the creatures. "Looks like I'm not the only one."

"Tell me about it." Hayner muttered.

"This is all so confusing..." Pence said to himself, rubbing his temple.

"Well are we still going to the lady's house?" Olette asked, breaking the quiet silence.

"Of course we are. We need answers..."

"I don't think so..." said a voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry if my fighting scenes are the best in the world, but I'm trying. This chapter's a little shorter than the others, so hopefully you guys aren't disappointed.**

_J4X3YN_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Yuffie!" the gang exclaimed.

"You guys have seen enough already, don't you think? How about you hand over those Keyblades and call it night, eh?" she suggested as she repeatedly threw a shuriken and caught it in her right hand. "And that's 'The Great Ninja Yuffie' to you!" she added. The boy ran back to the first district before anyone could say anything.

"Right, like I'm going to hand this over to you." Hayner yelled.

"Looks like I'll have to take it from you."

Before they knew it, three shurikens were thrown at them. Hayner was quick enough to dodge it, while Olette and Pence weren't. Both were hit in the arm.

"Ow, I didn't even do anything!"

Yuffie then runs at them, throwing three more shurikens while doing so. Hayner and Olette decides to use their Keyblades to defend themselves. The three shurikens ricochet off the swords and hit Yuffie in the arm, stopping her from running.

"Better than I thought for kids like you." Yuffie complimented. She digs in her pocket and takes out something that looks like a grenade and throws it on the ground, with smoke and leaves blowing everywhere. In a blink of an eye, the smoke and leaves cleared and Yuffie was at the first district entrance with the Keyblades in her hands.

"Too eas-" she begun until the Keyblades were summoned right back in Hayner's and Olette's hands.

"How is that possible?" she asked herself as she examined her empty hands.

"Lucky us huh?" Hayner yelled to Yuffie said as the gang decides to take off and head to the third district.

"So this is the third district?" Pence said, observing the architecture.

"Eh, it looks like every other place in Traverse Town." Hayner said, not being surprised at all. The guys then noticed an elderly woman in a blue robe was on her way home.

"Wait, I think that's her." Pence pointed out.

"It looks like her in the pictures..."

"Hey lady, over here!" Hayner yelled as he waved his hand that held the Keyblade.

"Oh!" she said, startled by what the two children were holding. "How may I help?"

"We need to ask you a couple questions." Pence said simply.

"About?"

"Other worlds." he whispered softly.

"Oh, very well then. Follow me."

The three children followed the elderly woman to a door with a fire sign on it. She chanted the words "Bibbity bobbity boo" and the door had magically opened. The Keyblades had then disappeared from Olette and Hayner's hands.

"Whoa!" said the gang in unison. There was a small, oddly shaped, house on a piece of land and five huge walking stones that were floating on water. All of it was rather stunning to look at.

The woman twirled her wand and floated across. "Come on now, hurry!" she yelled.

"I can't swim." Pence said hesitantly.

"Just follow my lead." Hayner was the first to go. As he hopped on the first stone, it moved a little to the left.

"Hayner, be careful!" Olette yelled.

Hayner continued as he hopped like a hyper rabbit across the stones as they shifted and made it safely to the front of the house. "Come on guys, it's not so bad." he yelled.

Olette grabbed Pence's hand and they both hopped together on the first stone. They continued to hop slowly to the last stone until Pence fell, dragging Olette with him. The elderly woman twirled her wand; helping Olette and Pence out of the water and unto the land beside Hayner.

"Hurry along now."

The three walked into the very small study that mainly contained books, desks and book shelves. There was a table in the middle of a room and two beds on the side.

"Sit, get comfortable."

The three sat down on the green bed.

"So you two wield are the chosen ones to wield the Keyblades? What an honor."

"What about me?" Pence asked.

"Oh I'm pretty sure that you were destined for something great as well."

"Are there other worlds?"

"Of course there are. But no one was suppose to know, until the worlds got connected"

"How did they get connected?" asked the brunette.

"The Heartless."

"Those monsters?"

"That's right! They're attracted to the darkness in people's hearts. They will be coming for you two in no time."

"What, why?" Hayner asked.

"Because you two have the gift to wield the Keyblade, a weapon that they fear the most. Sure, other weapons can defeat them but the Keyblade is one of the most powerful if used correctly."

"So how are we suppose to reach the other worlds?"

"You wish to reach other worlds? And why is that?'

"My sister, Arlene. She went missing ten years ago, and no one knows why. I want to find her. And I have a feeling she's on another world." Hayner explained.

"Very well then." said the elderly woman. She twirled her wand once again and appeared a gummi ship in the middle of the room. It had a red body with white wings. "I suppose since you are Keyblade wielders, you must defend other worlds as well. And now you can with this."

"Wow."

"So when are leaving guys?"

"Now, our adventure begins right now..."

And with that note, Hayner, Pence, and Olette were ready to sail off to see exciting new worlds and the sister that Hayner barely knew.


End file.
